Wild Western Vol 1 13
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Diary of Doom! | Synopsis2 = The Prairie Kid is riding along the range on his horse Cyclone when he spots the page of a diary in his travels. Suddenly he hears shooting and comes to the aid of a young man being shot at by two outlaws and sends the outlaws packing. The young man, thinking the Prairie Kid is a threat tries to draw a gun on the cowboy, but he quickly disarms the lad. He learns the young man is Bob Groves who has travelled from out east to try and prevent his father from selling his ranch over to local outlaw Rocky Blane and that he is being pressured to do so by his lawyer Mr. Hilton. He shows the Kid his father's diary which details how the elder Groves believed that somebody was drugging his food, but before he could reveal who it was he had gone into a feuge state. Prairie Kid, realizing that Hilton would have no legal ability to have Groves sign over his ranch if he was not in his right mind agrees to help Bob prevent his father from signing over the property. They arrive just in time and stop Groves from signing over the land. The confused man agrees to stop, and Bob foolishly hands over the diary of proof to lawyer Hilton, unaware that he is involved in the plot. However, Prairie Kid does not fully trust the lawyer and orders Bob to watch over his office while he plays out a hunch. The Kid pays a visit to the local sheriff to round up a posse. Meanwhile, Bob spots Hilton leaving his office in a hurry and decides to follow after him, unaware that Hilton had set his office on fire. The fire is soon spotted by Prairie Kid who rushes into the flames and recovers Groves' diary before it could be destroyed in the fire. Prairie Kid then rides to the Groves ranch where he finds an armed gang of men waiting for him and guns them all down. He then forces himself into the ranch and shoots Rocky Blane dead. Showing Bob's father his own diary, Prairie Kid manages to snap him out of his condition. Back in his faculties, the elder Groves reveals that it was Hilton who was drugging his food and addling his brain. With Hilton turned over to the authorities the Prairie Kid rides out of town with a song on his lips. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Hard Luck Kid | StoryTitle4 = Bloody Waters! | Synopsis4 = Red Hawkins comes across a cattle rancher and sheep farmer fighting it out and breaks up the fight. Red comes to the aid of the cattleman, knocking out the sheep farmer. Riding back to the cattle man's ranch he learns that there is a range war brewing over the rights to water in the area that is presently under the control of the sheep farmers. Learning that the cattle men are forming a posse to attack the sheep herders, Hawkins convinces them to stand down and wait for him to talk to the sheepers and try to broker a fair deal. Red Hawkins then rides out to where the sheep herders are located and learn that they are in fear that the cattlemen are going to overrun them and steal their water, he also meets a man named Russ Winters who has graciously agreed to defend the water for the sheep herders and warns the sheepers that the cattlemen plan to attack their settlement. Having heard enough, Red pays his leave and follows Winters back to his camp. There he overhears how Winters and his men are purposely provoking the range war in the hopes that both sides wipe each other out and he can capitalize on the water. Red accidentally gives himself away and is tied up while Russ goes off to instigate the battle. Red is freed by his trusty horse Lightning, who tramples one of Red's guards and chews through his masters ropes. As a storm begins to swell in the sky, Red rides out and convinces the cattlemen and sheep herders to stand down explaining that they were all being manipulated by Russ Winters. However before anyone can deal with Winters and his gang, the flood of rain causes Winters make shift dam burst drowning the outlaw and his men, ending his threat. In the aftermath of the battle, the ranchers all agree to work together to distribute the water equally and to each others mutual benefit. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The Prairie Kid story appears to have originally intended to be a Two-Gun Kid story as the Prairie Kid resembles Two-Gun, with the exception of having brown hair instead of blonde. This is moreso apparent given the fact that his horse is named Cyclone instead of Prairie Kid's normal horse, Fury. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}